Crush
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Llegado a un punto de su vida Jamie tuvo que admitir que en efecto, en algún momento estuvo enamorado de Jack Frost .:. slight!one-sided!JackxJamie.:.One-Shot


Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardian of the Childhood no me pertenece. Es autoría de William Joyce (¡ALABADO SEAS WILLIAM!) y propiedad de dreamworks. No gano ni un chicle con esto.

* * *

_Crush = Infatuación: __Estado caracterizado por dejarse llevar debido a una pasión irracional, tratándose de un amor adictivo. __Se le asocia comúnmente con la __**juventud **__y denota __infantilismo__._

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, siendo sinceros, no lo había pensado nunca. El hecho de haber llegado a aquella conclusión fue hasta algo imprevisto.

Sucedió mientras visitaba a sus padres y hermana durante las vacaciones de invierno, para ser específicos un día antes de regresar a la Universidad. Sophie le estaba ayudando a empacar sus cosas. La niña ahora tenía trece años, era el inicio de su adolescencia, y a pesar de los cambios por los que atravesaría, Jamie podía asegurar que no tendría problemas. Su hermanita había logrado convertirse en una chiquilla amigable, extrovertida y dispuesta a ayudar a las personas a su alrededor... en esa ocasión hacía gala de lo último. Pero había algo raro en ella. Lo pudo notar porque la niña no le estaba haciendo esa cantidad interminable de preguntas que solía hacerle (¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Me traerás algo? ¿Me llevarás a ver _Sinsajo_*? Etc).

—Sophie —la llamó mientras empezaba a guardar algunas mudas de ropa en sus maletas, sentado en el piso.

Pero ella no le contestó. El joven de ahora veinte años miró por sobre su hombro, viendo como su hermanita seguía doblando algunas de las camisetas que su madre acababa de lavarle.

— ¡Sophie! —repitió en un tono más fuerte.

La pequeña rubia se sobresaltó pero giró a verlo inmediatamente, con la expectativa en la cara.

— ¿Si? —dijo, mirándolo directamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si —repitió, ahora como afirmación —¿Por qué?

Jamie hizo una mueca, después contestó:

—Estas muy callada.

—Ah —la voz de Sophie salió muy baja, más de lo normal, como si hubiera olvidado algo. Sólo que en lugar de sacar a su hermano de dudas siguió con su tarea y dijo—: No es nada.

Obviamente no se creyó la respuesta de su hermana, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la cama donde se sentó. La pequeña de ojos verdes levanto la cabeza topándose con su hermano, y con una expresión que él fácilmente pudo deducir como: _"Ya se dio cuenta"_

— ¿Nada?

La niña movió sus ojos, primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda, como buscando en los rincones del cuarto las palabras adecuadas para empezar.

—Es que… —empezó, aún insegura, pero naturalmente hablaría. Si había alguien en quien confiaba la pequeña ese era Jamie— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Los ojos de Jamie se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo conmovido.

¡Sophie estaba enamorada! Eso era lo que le pasaba y lo que la mantenía tan fuera de su personalidad. Amor. Sonrió al fin, regresando a la situación con su hermana.

—Sí, Sophie. Supongo que recuerdas a Melissa.

La niña asintió efusivamente y con una sonrisa. Melissa fue la novia de Jamie desde su segundo año de preparatoria hasta el último. Tres años [1] de noviazgo que llegaron a su fin cuando ambos se percataron de que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno: la costumbre. El chico la recordaba con estima, pues habían terminado de forma civilizada y aun ahora mantenían contacto.

—Yo estuve muy enamorado de ella.

Cuando esas palabras tocaron oídos de su hermana esta se vio espantada.

— ¿El amor acaba?

Ante esa pregunta su hermanito en serio tuvo que pensarlo. No podía darle a su hermana una visión idealista del amor que a la larga sólo la lastimaría, pero tampoco podía arruinarle desde antes un sentimiento tan bello que siempre valía la pena vivir.

—El amor, Sophie, es un sentimiento muy bonito. Cuando yo fui novio de Meli, ella me llenó de mucha felicidad. Estar con ella era suficiente para hacerme sonreír… pero con el tiempo, el amor se transforma si las personas somos descuidadas con él. Eso nos pasó a Meli y a mí. Estuvimos tan seguros de él que no lo cuidamos. Seguía allí un sentimiento, pero ya no era amor ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

Y pudo ver en la mirada de la niña que así era.

—Ahora, sobre cómo saber si estas enamorada; bueno, eso es muy difícil de definir, pero te puedo dar unas pistas. Por lo pronto, ya te dije dos. Esa persona te hace feliz cuando la vez, sonríes siempre que estas con ella y a veces te pones nerviosa a su alrededor. Sólo quieres hacerla sentir bien y otras quieres tener su atención. Muy posiblemente todo eso sucede al mismo tiempo. Y aunque lo dudes eso de las mariposas en el estómago es cierto —sonrió con complicidad al tiempo que se acercó a la niña a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Las risas de los hermanos inundaron el cuarto. La rubia le pedía que se detuviera pero él no hizo caso, así que ella también empezó a hacerle lo mismo.

Minutos después ambos tuvieron que detenerse pues se les iba el aire de tanto reír. Estaban recuperando la respiración cuando Sophie volvió a hablar.

— ¿Meli fue tu primer amor?

La ilusión en sus palabras fue obvia. Esa ilusión que compartían todas las niñas ante esas palabras que tanto se les menciona durante la infancia. El primer amor. Ese que decían que era tan puro como verdadero.

—La verdad no— tenía que serle sincero. Había tenido otras dos novias antes de Melissa, a lo mejor no tan duraderas pero sí que las tuvo.

— ¿Quién?

Fue en ese momento en que sucedió, mientras recordaba el nombre de aquellas dos jovencitas anteriores a su amor de la adolescencia. Porque a la par que recordaba a su primer novia, pensaba al mismo tiempo en lo que le había dicho a su hermana; en esas pistas que te podían ayudar a decidir si estabas enamorado o no y en su propia experiencia con sus sentimientos al respecto.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su primer amor no respondía al nombre de Pippa [2].

Se paró rápidamente de la cama, se arrodilló a un lado de esta y se inclinó hasta casi tocar una de sus mejillas contra el suelo, mirando hacia debajo de su cama. Ahí abajo encontró lo que estaba buscando: una vieja caja de zapatos.

— ¿Jamie?

Ignoró por un momento a su hermana. Estaba más ocupado en alcanzar esa caja. Se estiró lo más que pudo hasta que al fin le fue posible sacarla. Aún en el suelo la abrió. En ella había un montón de papeles, todos doblados para que de alguna forma habían logrado caber en ese reducido lugar. Empezó a desdoblarlos uno a uno. Todos eran dibujos de hace unos ocho años o más. Aún reconocía los trazos y podía decir con exactitud cuántos años tenía cuando los hizo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cantidad inmensa de dibujos que había sobre ese personaje tan curioso.

Aquel al que podía ver durante su infancia y que fue su compañero de juegos cada invierno. Había hecho de esas épocas heladas las más divertidas, provocando nevadas por días y dejándolos sin clases para poder salir a divertirse con la nieve.

Miró atentamente los dibujos. En casi todos aparecía ése chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules, y un auto-retrato de él a su lado. En muchos de ellos los había dibujado tomados de la mano.

Claro que sabía quién era. Mejor que nadie, mejor que ningún otro de su edad. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo. El hermano que jamás pudo haber tenido. Ya tenía cierto tiempo que no lo veía, por razones aún desconocidas para él, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera creyendo, que en cada invierno sonriera al pensar que la nieve era obra suya…

Volvió a ver los dibujos y en su mente fue capaz de viajar a esa época de su vida en la que él guardián todavía podía darse el lujo de ir a verlo cuando se le antojara. Y algo que siempre agradecía en demasía es que aún pensaba en él tal cual era. Como si tuviera memoria de elefante. Su recuerdo era exacto y preciso. De no ser porque carecía de todo tipo de talento artístico hubiera podido hacer un retrato tal cual de él.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Y lo recordó. Lo feliz que era cuando lo veía, cuando lo venía a visitar. Su necesidad imperiosa de salir cada maldito día del invierno con la simple esperanza de volver a verlo. Cómo todo a su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano cuando jugaba con él. Cuando lo tomaba de la mano sólo porque quería sentir su fría piel en contacto con la suya. Lo triste que se ponía si no lo veía los primeros días del invierno o cuando en aquella ocasión que ya era algo mayor, no lo vio ni un solo día y lo único que dejo huella de su visita fueron los dibujos en los fríos vidrios de su ventana. Su propia madre se preocupó de verlo tan mal.

Una media sonrisa se posó en sus labios al igual que un sonrojo.

— ¡Mira el conejo!

La voz de Sophie lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresando a la realidad donde su hermana ya lo acompañaba en el suelo, viendo también sus dibujos.

— ¿Qué? —repitió, intentando esconder un poco su estado actual.

—El conejo de Pascua —repitió mientras tomaba sus dibujos y los examinaba— recuerdo que me gustaba mucho ir a buscarlo a él y sus huevos en pascuas. Jamás lo encontré a él, pero sus huevos eran fabulosos. Era tan grande, tan fuerte y tan bueno —una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hermana. Sonrisa que el imitó.

—Era valiente y un luchador tremendo ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó con esperanza.

La niña lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¡Obviamente! —exclamó como si lo dicho por su hermano fuera una blasfemia. Su hermana empezó a hablar entonces sobre todo lo que sabía y recordaba del conejo de Pascua y él escuchaba atentamente. Dejando el tema del amor atrás.

La niña explicaba con lujo de detalles y orgullosa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo ademanes con las manos de lo emocionada que estaba hablando del conejo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más. La mirada de Sophie.

La conocía, no por haberla visto… sino porque Sophie era tan horriblemente parecida a él que podía sentir con facilidad que él también la había tenido.

—Sophie…

La niña interrumpió su discurso sobre el conejo de Pascua de acento australiano.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estas enamorada del conejo de Pascua?

La única respuesta que necesitó fue ver como su hermana se ponía roja como un tomate.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El volvió a sonreír, con los ojos cerrados y de oreja a oreja.

—Porque esa expresión que tienes es la misma que yo ponía cuando hablaba, pensaba y estaba con Jack Frost.

* * *

*"Sinsajo" es el último libro de los juegos del hambre. Aunque esta cronologicamente incorrecto que vayan a verla si pasaron 10 años no me importa XD.

[1]En Estados Unidos la preparatoria dura cuatro años. Si debo hacer un estimado, va desde los 15 a los 18 años. Si eres Mexicano, sería desde 3ro de secundaria hasta 3ro de Prepa.  
[2]Pippa es el nombre de la niña pelirroja (que no es "La Peque") que sale en la película. Tengo este head-canon de que "La Peque" es el amor de la vida de Jamie y en un futuro no muy lejano se casaron -3-. Y no, Melissa tampoco es "La Peque" XD.

* * *

Estoy segura que es lo más cercano a un JackxJamie y un ConejoxSophie en español XD.


End file.
